


My Only Exception

by MyVintageMisery



Series: Song Based Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Does Paramore count as a character?, How Do I Tag, M/M, Paramore - Freeform, Song Based, Song-Based, a one-shot, because i cant commit, but yeah, i fell in love again, is there a difference whether i use a dash or not?, no?, tagging is actually hard tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVintageMisery/pseuds/MyVintageMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cooking dinner, Eren is caught singing a Paramore song by his longtime boyfriend.</p>
<p>Song Based Fic off of Paramore's "The Only Exception"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS TO THOSE WHAT WRITE IN RICH HTML BECAUSE IT TOOK ME 30 MINUTES TO EDIT MY WORK THAT WAS ONE OF THE HARDEST THINGS I'VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE .
> 
> So I found my iPod Nano and all of my old rock music that I used to listen to and so I fell in love again and it's great. So here's a one shot dedicated to Paramore I guess. Enjoy~~

Eren had been going through his- _their,_ he has to remind himself- hallway closet looking for his bandana that he uses for cleaning. Eren and his long time boyfriend Levi just moved in to a new apartment, leaving both of their places behind. They had finished unpacking last week when they stopped when they had become distracted by each other. They had decided to just stuff the rest, which was just boxes filled with old memories, into the hallway closet in _their_ apartment. But when Eren was trying to surprise Levi by cleaning and actually cooking dinner instead of just warming it up, he couldn’t find his bandanas. Now, even if it sounds odd, Eren and Levi both used them when they cleaned with harmful fumes, which happened to be every time they cleaned. He pushed into the closet, knocking into cardboard boxes- stubbing his toe, hitting his knee, and his elbow was putting dents into the weak boxes. He spotted the box underneath two others in the back right corner.

"Ah-ha!" He mutters to himself when he sees the box labeled "Eren's bedroom."

He lifts the mostly empty box and fights his way out of the closet. Stumbling, he reenters the hallway, and closes the closet door with the toe of his foot. Eren limps- or waddles since the boxes caused him to slightly twist his ankle- to the living room. He sits on the grey couch with the box resting on the ground. His legs were planted firmly on either side of the box as he opened the flaps to reveal the contents. The memories come back to him of the time he lived alone as he rummages through it. Eren spots his white bandanas at the bottom.

He didn't always have these, but his boyfriend Levi was a total OCD clean freak. Eren didn't mind, but he did have to start cleaning his place ( _old place now- y'all live together_ ) to Levi's standards. Eren remembered how they always went to Levi's, since Eren's looked like "a divorced, middle aged woman's apartment." It was three years into their relationship when Levi finally spent the night at Eren's (although Levi supervised him for ten hours before he deemed Eren's "shitty cleaning" skills as "close enough"). Now, at their five year mark, Eren was living with Levi and helped keep the place cleaned to his standards.

Eren chuckled at the memories, and shook out the bandanas. A small, blue item fell out and bounced a couple of times before landing on its front next to Eren's foot. He picked it up cautiously and turned it over-

"My iPod!" He shouted. Eren thought he had lost it back during freshman year of college when he was moving into his dorm room.

Eren turned the device over in his hand, and tried to turn it on; but of course, it was dead. He ran into their room, and searched in the closet for the box labeled "cords." He found the right type of Apple plug, and quickly plugged the iPod in. Eren tapped his foot quickly, eager to see what he had left on there. He felt like hours before the white apple popped up on the black screen, and it felt like days until it popped up to his old screensaver-

"Oh. Wow. Well okay then."

-only to be surprised by the picture of (what looked like) yaoi, and not the innocent kind either. He quickly unlocked the screen before he could possibly get a semi.

There was not much of anything on here, except for social media apps, and tons of free music downloaded apps. Eren clicked on the music symbol at the bottom right of his screen. It opened to reveal Eren's girl band stage- which was a rough one judging by the artists. However, one of his faves caught his eye.

"Oh fuck yes! Fucking Paramore!"

He looked through the listed albums, which was all but the two live tour albums. Eren recognized each and every song- he had memorized them all back during his time in college. His phone went unnoticed as it vibrated signalling a new text message.

Eren checked the wall clock hanging behind him- it was barely four, and Levi said that he’ll be home around seven tonight due to meetings. Eren smiled, knotted the bandanas around his head, and went to his speaker system to plug in his renewed love in rock music.

(=^x^=)

Levi was pulling out of the garage at his job around five thirty the same night. He was originally was supposed to stay late, but the meetings got cancelled. He pulled up to a red light, and shot Eren a text.

**To: My Shitty Brat**

_Hey I’m on my way home. Wanna go out for dinner?_

The light turned green, and Levi’s BMW sped off towards the freeway. He immediately hit traffic, putt-putting along the road until he reached his exit. He got home fourty minutes later ( _Thank you, motherfucking traffic_ he muses), and parked in his reserved space. Levi entered his apartment complex, and entered the elevator to the penthouse level- no way in hell was he going to live with neighbors above and next to him. Besides, he was living with Eren now, and Eren deserves the best. Speaking of Eren…

Levi pulled out his phone, and didn’t have any missing notifications from his boyfriend.

_Strange_

The elevator dings, and he walks down the hallway to his apartment. Levi hears a long, vibrant beat that makes the doorknob rattle, and he cocks an eyebrow.

_The fuck?_

As Levi gets closer, the beat increase in pace, and then stops completely. A softer tune starts while Levi unlocks the door. He shreds his coat and shoes, placing them on their respectful hanger and shoe rack, before making his way through the living room. He notices that it’s actually picked up and organized to his standards, which Eren hasn’t been able to reach. Levi heads to the source of the music, and enters the kitchen.

_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry,_

_And curse at the wind._

He sees Eren standing over a pan on the stove. Levi observes Eren add some sort of powder to the pan. Eren sways his hips rhythmically as the song continues.

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_That I’ll never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Levi pulled up a stool, and sat at the kitchen’s island, resting his chin on his hand while continuing to watch Eren move around to prepare what was probably dinner. However, Eren turned and looked at Levi. He stood there to sing softly at Levi, staring straight into his eyes.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

This made Levi widen his eyes a bit. Was Eren trying to say that he didn’t love Levi at all, and has been lying to him all this time? What the hell does that mean? But Eren didn’t stop singing nor did his gaze waver.

_And we’ve got to find our own way to make it alone_

_Or to keep a straight face_

This truly worried Levi, and it showed on his face clear as day.

“Eren-”

“Just wait, please. The best part is coming up.” Eren interjects. It promptly shuts Levi up while Eren tries to join back in with the song.

_And up until now I’ve sworn to myself_

_That I’m content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception._

Eren reaches behind him, and fiddles with the stove’s knobs. The brilliant flame dims completely to the point where it almost looks off. He covers the pan with a clear top. Eren walks around the island, and faces his boyfriend. Levi stares emotionless as Eren walks up to him calmly, the song nearly forgotten. He rest his arms on both sides of the chair, trapping Levi. Eren slowly leans forward and a lines his mouth with Levi’s ear. The song nears the end, and Eren whispers the lyrics into his lover’s ear. It clicks inside of his head. Levi finally understands what Eren means, and his heart swells up and he feels as if he’s flying.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_“You are MY only exception_

_You are MY only exception_

_You are MY only exception_

_You are MY only exception_

_And I’m on my way to believing it_

_Oh, and I’m on my way to believing it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please. I wanna know if I'm doing this whole writing thing correctly


End file.
